1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention is concerned with a device for insulating a fuel filter on an internal combustion engine, such as a diesel engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Diesel engines have found wide use in many applications, particularly in providing power for heavy construction equipment and large trucks. In cold climates, such as the northern United States and Canada during the winter months, operation of diesel engines is more difficult. While substantial improvements have been made to improve the performance of diesel engines in cold climates, further improvements are desirable.
One area of particular difficulty in the operation of diesel powered trucks in northern climates has been the waxing or freezing up of fuel in the fuel filter of diesel engines. This results in the fuel supply to the engine being cut off.
One prior art attempt to reduce the fuel waxing and freeze-up problem is marketed by Mack Trucks, Inc. This product is a canvas bag with insulating material inside which is slipped over the fuel filter and then tied in place. This product, however, has serious disadvantages. First, wind can blow through the canvas, thereby allowing heat to escape and cold air to get in. This significantly decreases the effectiveness of the product. Second, the canvas tends to soak up gasoline, grease and the like. Third, the canvas is flammable, and therefore presents a fire hazard.